A new life for a runaway mutant
by Denial Of Life
Summary: A mutant escapes from a special lab where she was tortured and she is found by the X-Men. sucky summary, story better loll
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own X-Men but I own Amy.**

**This story does not take place in between or during any of the movies, it is from my own inspiration only.**

**First chapter**

The night was perfect for whomever wanted some action in the neighborhood. The cops were everywhere, running, driving their car or their motorcycles. Scientists from all over in the country were helping them to catch their subject back.

The moon was shining bright and high in the sky, enlightening Amy's path as she ran through the alley. Tired, out of breath and sore, she was running as fast as she could to escape hell.

**--**

The weather was great that night. It was warm but comfortable for a summer night. The students, now on their summer break, were enjoying the evening outside, talking and laughing and gossiping. The teachers were inside in the staff room, also enjoying their time. Only Logan was away from the room, watching t.v. Instead.

Suddenly Logan gave a shout.

'Hey guys! Come here now! '

In no time, Jean, Scott, Storm and professor Xavier were in the living room.

'What's so wrong?' said Storm who was the first one to step in the room.

'Look. The news for tonight are interesting.'

On the news, they showed from a helicopter's view police cars, about six or seven, following something….or someone.

'Who is that?' said Scott.

'They said earlier that that girl is a mutant. They are trying to catch her and try many experiences to find a cure.'

'A cure to what?'

'Mutation…..'

There was a short silence.

'Let's go now.' said Professor Xavier.

_--_

She was totally out of breath but she couldn't manage to stop.Shewould not let them have her again.She heard the cars behind her getting closer. When she looked, she saw that they had caught up on her again.

_Oh no!They are coming! Maybe I could hide behind a restaurant? NO!! There are media cameras everywhere!! There is nowhere to hide!_

The poor 15 year-old girl was exhausted. She had been running bare feet for what seemed hours! Her feet really did hurt, but she had to ignore the pain. And she was so cold. But she kept running in the middle of the street, looking for a place to hide…

Suddenly, at the turn of a street, police cars came from both ways.

'AARRGGHHHHH!'

_I will not give up! _

She was blinded by the lights. She turned her head around. She saw a fence between two buildings. She started running as fast as she could, dodging the gun shots meant to hit her.

As soon as she got close enough to the fence, she used all the strength she had left and she jumped over it. Suddenly, it was like everything she did was slow motion.

_Where will I lend? What is on the other side of this fence? Have I got into more trouble?_

She felt something hard and cold hit her whole backside. She had fallen on the ground which was wet and dirty with cigarettes smokes and needles. Though she had lost all of her energy, she managed to get up and walk away because she knew they were just on the other side…

_I must not stop…_

She felt like she was fading away..

_No!! I must leave… I can't stay here…_

She tried as hard as possible to go over the pain she felt because of the running and jumping, and she continued walking. She couldn't run anymore. Her legs felt numb. She took a look around. Everything seemed old. It looked abandoned and it was so dark and scary. People could hide anywhere. She concluded from the cigarettes and needles that it was a place were gangsters and pushers would hang out a lot.

_I should hurry before they come take their usual shots of drugs. If they come I'm dead right away._

'Don't go there! Come back we will not hurt you! Every person that went there never came back!!'

The cops and scientists from the other side of the fence seemed truly concerned but she did not bother a bit.

She kept on walking. She did hear the police officers behind her but she would not allow herself to believe them. She could not allow herself to believe in those lies. Or maybe they weren't?

_What if it IS true? I will never come back…I will disappear…forever…Maybe that's what I should do…disappear. What else do I have? No friends, no family, no home…nothing. I don't even have a life anymore. I keep on running away from all the trouble I put myself in. That's it. That's the solution. Bring it on I'm not afraid to bleed and I'm not afraid to die…_

She kept walking thinking that she was never meant to live. She was surprised to see how desperate she was now.

A crackling noise broke her thoughts.

_What was that? Some drug addics?_

She heard it again but this time it was closer…

She looked around which made her feel even more dizzy. When she looked behind her, the fence was far and the police officers were gone. She kept looking for the source of the weird noises.

She heard it again but she couldn't figure out where it was. Her senses were totally out. If she wouldn't be so determined, she could just fall unconscious.

'Who's there?! If you are drug attics, police officers, or scientists, don't you dare to approach me!!'

No answers.

_What is going on? Am I imagining things again?!_

"No you are not imagining or hallucinating anything," said a voice. A man's voice obviously.

_Where did that come from?_

'WHO'S THERE?? Show yourself right now!!'

She was surprised that she had yelled that off so loud and we could clearly hear the panic in her voice. She was so weak.

_How will I fight if I have to?_

'Don't worry you won't have to fight anybody' said the same voice.

Suddenly she saw many shadows appearing in front of her, getting out of their hiding place. Her vision was so blurry from tiredness she couldn't see them very clearly but she guessed from what she could see that they were about four or five, all adults and they looked strong.

She looked at them and she burst into tears. She almost fell on the ground.

_Enough of this already! Why do I always have to be followed? What do I have that they want??_

'What d'you want from me!? What do I have so particular!? Will you ever leave me alone? '

As they approached, she heard the man talk again, though it seemed to fade away...

"Don't worry we only want to help you. My name is Charles Xavier and ..."

She stopped listening because she did not give a damn who they were and what they were, she was lonely and now that she was trapped, she only wanted to die.

_Is there a way out of this hell? I don't think so…._

_There is no way out of this. I must accept this right now…_

'...We will explain later when you are safe with us where we want to take you.' finished the man.

His voice was so soft and he seemed to be really nice. But she erased these thoughts away rapidely.

_Lies...Lies!! LIES!! _

She started crying even harder.

'That's what they all say…! If you really want to help me…Just leave me alone!!

She was just out of her mind. She couldn't let them win this. She had to fight.

'Calm down. We just want to take to a special place where all mutant go. My school. You must

have heard about it?'

The professor was being nice to her and he was trying to calm her down before she lost total control of herself. He did not know what were her powers and he truly feared it...

Amy didn't want to hear that.

_There is no point..._

'NO!! That's what they all say! And when I believe them I find myself in even more trouble than I was! I almost get killed..!

'We are here to help and we will not do such a thing--'

'If you really want to help go away before it's too late!!'

'Professor what the hell is she talking about?!' Logan's voice sounded totally confused.

'Shhh…Logan, stay quiet.' Xavier said. His voice was peaceful and very patient.

_I will never trust them! Why would I? I know they will hurt me even more anyways…_

'Go AWAY NOW!! Before I…--

She felt like everything was spinning around. She felt herself fading away and the cold was ravaging her whole body. She couldn't stop her thoughts to come and go…

'Logan catch her!'

'…I…'

--

Just as the girl started to fall, Logan hurried and caught her.

'What the...? What happened? Did you do that Professor?'

'I didn't have a choice… I don't know what she is capable of and I was too afraid to let her use her powers here and especially in that state. Let's take her to the lab."

He felt so sad for the poor teenager. He couldn't wait to know more about her…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N--I do not own X-men **_

_**I added details and stuff to the story to make it better. Let me know !! **_

_Where am I again?_

All the darkness surrounding her was just as scary as her own thoughts.

She remembered everything. Was she dead?

_HELP!! _

There was no point. She was all alone. She couldn't see anything… Everything was dark and cold…

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared in front of her. It was getting closer and brighter. It was so bright that she had to close her eyes for a moment until she felt herself dragged to the source of light. It was so peaceful…..she let herself surrender…

Next thing she knew, she was feeling dizzy and disoriented. She could hear some kind of beeping, like in hospitals. If she could have panicked, she would have. Those noises were too similar to the ones she used to hear every day, when she was tested to find a cure.

Although this time, she was lying down on something soft and comfortable.

"Hey? You awake?"

_A man? Who is he? _

The memories of when she was followed by cops and scientists came back. She thought of everything at the same time. The police cars everywhere, the shooting and destroying behind her, but also the gangsters or whomever they were, chasing after her saying they wanted to save her and help her. Suddenly she could hear distant voices.

"Logan did you call us?"

"Yeah, I think she woke up. She doesn't answer me."

She stopped paying attention to the voices.

_No way…had they caught me?_

She feared. Feared for her life, for her powers, and for her future, which was already ruined...She justfeared.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a light. A bright light in front of her, which just happened to be the light bulb. She looked around and saw _Them. _Even though she had never seen their faces, she knew it was them. Who else could it be?

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

The red-haired woman had talked to her. She sounded...rather nice and caring...but Amy wasn't sure what to do.

She tried to speak but she could only whimper. A man started talking when he saw she was trying to say something.

"Don't try to speak if you can't. Keep your energy. You will need it. You should probably go back to sleep, it will help you. Don't worry we will tell you what you are doing here and why when you wake up. For now, Jean will inject you something to help you sleep. "

Amy's heart skipped...again. She was supposed to believe them? The woman would inject her something, probably so she would be sleeping when they would start to test some new things for the cure. She was convinced that they were scientists, too.

"No" Amy simply said, firmly.

"Pardon me?" The man said, sounding confused. But surprised.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Her voice was hoarse, and it hurt to talk, but she had to.

"Don't worry we won't--"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!! DON'T EVEN THINK YOU ARE GOING TO FOOL ME INTO THIS!!" Amy started fighting against the poor Jean, who had tried drug her to sleep. Amy was kicking and punching. At one point she tried to sit up, when she realized that she couldn't just lay down when they were all trying to immobilize her, but she failed and screamed in pain. It was unbearable and she just laid back down. She even lost her breath. It hurt so bad she had to stop breathing.

"Breathe! Please breathe even though it hurts!" Jean said, almost panicking.

Amy started to breathe. After a while, she felt something stinging her arm, and she looked at the syringe in her arm. Then she looked at Jean, whose eyes were filled with sorry.

"I apologize, but if you are going to hurt yourself, I will have to force you to sleep."

Right then, Amy felt sleepy and in no time, she was unconscious again.

**Couple hours later**

Amy woke up in the same place. She was getting annoyed of being in trouble all the time but...She figured that maybe they really wanted to help her. They hadn't tried anything on her yet. She heard someone come in, so she remained with her eyes closed.

"I really hope she will be doing better soon" The man said.

"I know. In the state she is right now, she might have a hard time trusting us, but soon she will."

There was a short silence. Amy didn't like it.

"…Amy."

She could just hear the shock.

"Pardon me?"

"Amy…My name is Amy.." She couldn't believe herself just the way she said it. Her voice was calm, nice, and not scared at all. It was the first time in what seemed like years that she felt that way. She opened her eyes and she turned her head to look at them. The man was in a wheelchair and the woman, probably the doctor, was standing next to him with a shocked expression.

"Thank you." Amy could hear a surprised tone in his voice, but she could also hear that he felt relieved of her sudden confession. "My name is Charles. Charles Xavier."

"And my name is Jean."

"Nice to meet you. Now...Not to be rude but...What the hell am I doing here?"

"This is my school. It is a place for mutants only, so everyone is accepted for what they are. "

"Oh. I see."

"I would like to know if you wished to stay? It would be better than running in the streets, wouldn't it?" He said, smiling at his last words.

"Sure would be but, I can't stay."

"How come?"

"I have no home. Where will I live?"

"Here. We have rooms for everybody." Then he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Oh...Allright then..."

Then she stopped and thought. She was suddenly in total shock. What was she doing? She felt so confident all of a sudden. She told them too much. But they seemed to be telling the truth. Allright then. She told herself to try them out. She would stay and see what it is like.

"Fine. I will stay...Thank you. I really don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything. ..Amy. Now I will let the others introduce themselves to you while I have to back to business, but I'll be back soon."

Has he finished his sentence, six person entered the room from behind Charles.

He smiled one last time and left. Amy started to feel kind of nervous at the idea of meeting all the others but she thought it wouldn't be too bad… not bad at all maybe.

Amy tried to sit up to make it easier. She felt a sharp pain in her back and her abdomen and tried to hide a wince. Apparently unsuccessful.

"Whoa, take it easy girl," the red haired woman said, helping her gently and carefully.

"Thank you… Jean"

Jean smiled at the young teenager, and Amy returned her smile.

They all introduced themselves to each other. Amy liked them all. Scott, Logan, Ororo, Marie, Bobby and Kurt. All of them were really nice to her. They talked and they laughed . Amy was having a lot of fun there and it was only the first day. They talked about how school would be, how the others would get used to her fast and everything she needed to know. She soon discovered it was the evening already and that she needed to get to sleep to be rested well. It was about nine when Charles came back.

"I see you guys are having a lot of fun and I'm sorry to cut it off, but Amy needs some rest. If you don't mind Amy, let's try to find you a nice room and clean clothes for tonight."

"Alright"

Amy, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, jumped off of it and tried to walk but as soon as she made her first step, she stopped. She closed her eyes, and frowned as she felt the whole room was spinning dangerously. She opened back her eyes to see everybody looking at her. It was all blurry. She looked at them through half lidded eyes before she closed her eyes again and fell. Before she could hit the floor, she felt strong arms catch her… the same arms that caught her last time, then she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well you all know; X-Men don't belong to me. Now that we are in summer I updated this chapter to make it full...Okay I know that we are at the end of the summer but look...I have a life!! hehe !! Well, hope you enjoy!!

The darkness was surrounding her – again. Her legs refused to move, and her brain refused to think. All she did was staring at nothing. She could not feel anything; she did not feel pain, anger, sadness or fear. She did not know where she was until she blinked her eyes. Around her was a forest; a black forest. She was alone. Then she began to feel her legs trembling, her head hurting, her tears running down her cheeks and she was scared. She did not know why, but she was scared to death.

She saw something moving. She could not identify it because it disappeared right away. She could feel her heart against her chest beating faster than ever. Then she heard that same thing move behind her.

"Who's there?!" she tried to say, but no sound came out.

It started moving around her, but too fast for her eyes to see. She was spinning on place, trying to see the creature, or whatever it was. She did not know what to do and she started running, hoping she would not bump into the creature. She ran, even though her legs felt like giving up on her, and the creature stopped moving. She did not stop, too scared to see what was behind her. Apparently, whatever was running after her caught up because she found her way blocked by a tall black form.

She looked at its face but it was still too dark to see. She tried to scream, to call for help, but she could not hear her voice at all and she doubted that anybody could.

"Amy!"

The voice seemed far away. It surprised her but she decided she would run to it, maybe she would find who was calling her. Help. She needed help.

"Amy!"

Again that voice, but this time, it was closer. So she started running in the opposite direction, until the she felt the beast jump on her back. It immobilized her on the ground. She turned her head to see from the corner of her eye that it's teeth were close to her. Than she heard it growl really loud and...

"Amy, wake up!"

And that's when Amy woke up, screaming. She was now sitting on her bed, a sheet of sweat on her skin, her body trembling and shivering, and she was out of breath.

"Amy, are you okay??"

She looked up to see Jean, Rogue and Charles looking at her with concern in their eyes. Jean had a hand on her shoulder, probably because she had tried to shake her awake.

"Amy?"

"Yes…yes, I just had…..a nightmare. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Charles said with concern, but authority hidden in his voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry I've disturbed you guys…really…"

"Don't worry about it. You got us very scared when you passed out earlier."

"Passed out?"

They kept quiet and looked at her to give her time to realize. Eventually she did.

"Oh! Umm… sorry…"Amy felt bad for them. Now that they had taken her with them, they would have to endure her.

"Again, don't worry about it. We will help you if it gets worse. We told you we would help." Charles reassured her. His voice was so calm, and light. She felt good right after he spoke to her.

After that incident, they told her to get dressed and to come downstairs with them so they could show her the entire place. Amy just couldn't wait. When others went outside the room to let her change, she hurried and put on her only pair of jeans and her tank top. Her jeans were washed but still looked dirty and old an her tank top was tight on her because she had had it for three years now. It was supposed to be black but the color had faded over the years and it was now a grayish colour. After combing her still dirty hair with a comb she found on her night table, she got out of her room and joined the others, who were waiting at the end of the hall.

"We're going to bring you to the chicken, so you can eat breakfast right now. Then we will begin the tour," said Ororo, smiling heartedly to Amy.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd rather take a good shower after I'm done eating. As you can see, my hair is still dirty, and so am I."

"Allright," she replied, chuckling. "So let's go eat!"

- - - - -

Once in the kitchen, the breakfast was already there for her. She thanked them, sat down and ate. The first moments were silenced by embarrassment but soon enough Bobby started a conversation and they ended up laughing. When she was done eating, Amy went upstairs in her room to shower, while the others waited for her in the kitchen.

She stopped in front of her door and looked in the hallway. Of course it was empty. She entered her room and realized she had nothing else to wear but this little tank top and her old jeans. She figured she would have to wait later to ask some for some clothes. She was a bit too shy for now.

She went in the bathroom, got undressed, turned on the shower and slipped under the spray of hot water. She felt immensely good. She let herself relax, feeling the water on her back. Then she took the bottle of shampoo she had, probably included with the room, and poured a generous amount in her hand. She massaged her scalp with it. She had really long black hair, so she had to massage for a bit but she was not one to complain. After the shampoo she put some rinse in her hair. She let it so the result would be better, and she started washing her body. When she was done, she rinsed out her hair and she got out of the shower. After re-dressing up, she used the damp towel to dry her hair a little, then she went back in the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, they all stood up.

"Finally!" said Logan.

"Hehe sorry..."

"Don't worry kid, I was just joking." he replied, smiling.

And Amy followed them, beginning the tour to see this fantastic place where she now lived.


End file.
